Secret Santa 2012: Othello Pair
by Vicenzina
Summary: Lorsqu'un Réveillon avec le Tomato Gang au complet finit par des événements inattendus . Othello Pair.


Le soleil venait tout juste de se coucher laissant derrière lui une lueur orangée qui s'estompa petit à petit afin de faire place à la nuit et à sa pénombre. Une soirée comme tant d'autres si on ne prêtait guère attention à la date du 31 décembre, le dernier jour de l'année. Rien que cet état de fait provoquait l'allégresse de chacun, plus encore pour le petit groupe qui profitait de l'évènement pour se retrouver. Cette année se fut au tour de la belge d'inviter les autres chez elle. Une sonnerie finie par résonner dans la maisonnée encore aux couleurs de Noël, tirant sa propriétaire à ses préparatifs. Vêtue d'une robe bleue foncée lui arrivant juste au niveau des genoux spécialement mise pour l'occasion, l'hôte de la soirée ouvrit la porte blanche décorée d'une couronne de houx.

"Ciao Jolien" lui fit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop. En effet, elle appartenait à Lovino Vargas, soit l'Italie du sud, que la jeune femme connaissait depuis que ce dernier était un enfant. Un sac qui pendait à ses cotés, l'air un peu stupéfait il lâcha "Oh hé ! Me dit pas que les autres ne sont pas encore là !"

"Bonsoir Lovino et si tu es le premier arrivé"

La blonde ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant l'autre bouche bée. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas réputé pour sa ponctualité, mais plus a être parmi les retardataires et ce qu'importe la réunion. Se décalant afin de le laisser entrer à l'intérieur.

"Rentre avant de te plaindre d'avoir froid"

"J'me plains pas merde !" rétorqua le brun avant d'avancer dans la maisonnée. Lorsque la porte commença à se refermer, elle fut arrêté par la présence d'un pied suivi du bruit d'une toux.

"Vous me mettez à la porte maintenant ?"

"Grote broer ! _(1)_" S'écria la belge en rouvrant la porte puis en sautant dans les bras de l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingts environ, les cheveux blonds et si on le regardait mieux on pouvait remarquer une petite cicatrice à son front. Mais ce qui faisait le plus grand contraste était la différence entre son air austère et la peluche en forme de lapin qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

"Tu comptes faire cela à chaque fois ? Et puis … Tient y a Poussin"

"Ne me traite plus de Poussin bordel de merde ! Façon tu peux parler avec ta putain de peluche !"

"Pourquoi, parce que tu le veux ?"

"Tch ! N'importe quoi"

Se décollant de son 'grand frère' l'hôte de la fête afficha une petite mine boudeuse pour signifier aux deux autres d'arrêter leur joute verbale. Ce qu'ils firent avant d'être invité à passer au salon. Le trio discuta avant d'être interrompu par une nouvelle sonnerie à la porte. Jolien alla une nouvelle fois ouvrir la porte dont on entendit un "Hola !" jusque dans le salon. Ce qui fait que c'était presque impossible de ne pas savoir qui était le nouvel arrivant. L'italien et le néerlandais ne purent que lâcher un soupir du fait qu'ils se doutaient dès à présent de comment allait se passer leur Réveillon.

Revenant dans la pièce principale avec l'invité retardataire qui ne put, comme à son habitude, se jeter sur le plus jeune en ressortant l'un de ses surnoms que l'autre exécrait tant.

"Lovinito !"

"Urg ! J't'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appelez ainsi putain !"

"Fusosososo lo siento Lovi"

"Tch ! Fait chier !"

Il faut dire que parmi le groupe l'élément le plus stable et qui maintenait les autres était la belge, elle s'entendait avec les trois sans le moindre problème. De l'autre coté, Lovino et Maarten se taquinait de temps à autre mais sans plus,l'espagnol avait plus une réaction de 'papa poule qui ne veut pas lâcher son fils qui est désormais un adulte', tandis que les relations hispano-néerlandaises restaient au beau fixe depuis déjà quelques siècles. Certes, les évènements déclencheurs appartenaient au passé, pourtant elles restaient encore présentes dans leurs mémoires.

Le repas se passa malgré les appréhensions de chacun sans le moindre incidents notables. Leurs conversations furent plus de l'ordre à plus ou moins se plaindre de leurs dirigeants respectifs et du travail qu'ils leur donnaient à faire. Le tout accompagné par un dîner entièrement préparé par l'unique membre de la gente féminine du quatuor, à savoir du fois gras en entrée suivit d'un pâté Gaumais et en dessert des cougnou. En boisson de la bière ainsi que la liqueur amenée par l'italien soit du limoncello. Tout cela ferait plus penser à un repas de Noël typique de Belgique et c'était loin d'être un pur hasard. Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas passé Noël ensemble, la blonde comptait se rattraper à cette occasion. Et ce fut chose faite.  
Au moment du dessert, les esprits furent bien échauffés par l'alcool bu jusqu'à présent, rien de bien grave encore, juste leurs voix qui s'élevaient plus avec des propos qui n'avaient parfois rien à voir entre eux. Comme parler de planter de nouvelles tomates et juste après de bière. En parlant de bière, la réserve que Jolien avait faite pour le Réveillon et qu'elle pensait suffisante touchait à sa fin. La fête terminée, elle débarrassa la table avant d'aller se coucher déjà las de la soirée, en plus de l'alcool qui lui montait à la tête en souhaitant une bonne nuit. Quant à la vaisselle … elle pouvait bien attendre le lendemain pour être nettoyée. De leurs cotés, les hommes, toujours présents essayaient de trouver un moyen aux aussi de dormir. Facile à dire quand on a un italien ronchon qui augmente ses plaintes vis-à-vis de son frère qui devait très certainement être avec le 'macho de bouffeur de patates' comme il aimait surnommé l'ami de son cadet. Puis, à force de crier qu'il réussirait à en coller une à l'allemand il tomba dans les bras de Morphée, ne laissant que l'espagnol et le néerlandais encore éveiller dans le salon.

Les deux antagonistes se regardèrent, tentant l'un comme l'autre de faire comme s'il était seul à ce moment-là. Enfin plus facile à dire qu'à faire lorsque plus personne ne peut les séparer en cas de bagarre ou même de sujets qui fâchent. Et comme le destin décida de se mêler de cette affaire et de profiter de l'ironie présente, l'un de ces fameux sujets qui fâchent fut abordés, non sans essayer de l'éviter mais plus par provocation. Tout débuta par une simple phrase lancée pour piquer autrui dans sa fierté.

"Alors ta cicatrice ne te fait plus mal ?"

"Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi !"

"Awww dire que tu étais plus gentil lorsque tu n'étais pas encore indépendant, comme c'est dommage que tu sois parti" lâcha l'espagnol qui, pour une fois, avait bien mesuré ses propos. Un sourire un brin narquois sur les lèvres, inhabituelle du brun. Ou du moins, plus à présent. Mais les effets de l'alcool ajouté à la présence de Maarten ne firent que réveiller les anciennes pulsions dans l'ancien conquistador.

Au contraire dans les yeux du néerlandais on pouvait y lire une certaine rancœur d'évoquer cette époque, qui oui a existé mais dont il détestait parler. Et pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, qu'il avait du vivre avec les autres, bon au moins il s'entendait bien avec Jolien et l'italien ronchon mais pas avec son suzerain de ces années là et qu'il avait juste en face de lui. Il attrapa sa pipe, l'alluma dans le simple but de se calmer avant d'en avoir assez et de frapper.

"Tu n'es pas d'accord ?"

Bien évidemment, il fallu que l'on rajout de l'huile sur le feu. Certes, le blond semblait garder un air stoïc pourtant dans le fond une petite voix lui murmurait, le suppliant presque, de donner un coup de poing à l'autre pour qu'il arrête. Soufflant sa fumée sur l'indésirable il lui dit :

"La ferme ou je t'en colle une"

"… Tu comptes te rebeller une nouvelle fois ou il faut que je te laisse une cicatrice toute fraîche ?"

Le sourire d'Antonio devenant presque dément pendant qu'il touchait la petite blessure sur le front de celui qui se tenait en face de lui. Et comme promis un coup fut donné à la joue. Puis un autre. Un fin trait de sang coulant depuis le nez de l'espagnol qu'il essuya avec le revers de sa manche.

"Si tu veux refaire la guerre, je compte bien la gagner tout comme j'ai eu mon indépendance !"

"Tu me menaces ? Toi !"

"Oui moi et je te remet une raclé quand je veux"

Sur ces mots tous deux se levèrent de leurs chaises respectives, plus que quelques centimètres les séparaient à présent. Maarten attrapa les cheveux bruns avant de les tirer avec violence puis d'en profiter pour faire rencontrer la tête de leur propriétaire avec la table avant de lâcher prise. Ce dernier se releva avec la promesse d'un magnifique bleu pour les jours à venir.

"Ça ne va pas ?"

"Si ça va bien, parfaitement bien même"

Bien satisfait de son action contre son ancien suzerain, et surtout sans que personne n'intervienne. Il le vit se rapprocher de lui, prêt à se venger de l'affront, il s'écarta et lui fit un croche patte qui fit atterrir l'espagnol sur le canapé. La vision qu'il avait à ce moment précis sous les yeux lui donna une autre idée de vengeance, probablement plus cruelle. Il marcha trois pas qui le séparait de sa future victime avant de s'emparer de ses mains et de les maintenir derrière son dos, l'empêchant ainsi de se défendre. Profitant ce son état il laissa sa main de libre vagabonder sous son haut, le récompensant d'un frisson et surtout d'une question.

"Tu fais quoi là ?!"

"Ce n'est pas assez claire pour toi peut être ?"

Comme pour accentuer sa phrase il glissa un doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale, s'amusant à le monter puis à le descendre. De faibles bruits tant bien que mal étouffés purent être entendu, ce qui n'incita le néerlandais qu'à continuer sur sa lancé. D'abord en retirant sa chemise bien trop gênante de l'hispanique, la jetant au loin. Puis en attachant ses mains avec la première chose qu'il pouvait atteindre et qui ferait l'affaire : son écharpe bleue et blanche. Ainsi libre de ses mouvements, l'ancien territoire occupé passait à une autre étape de sa douce revanche. Explorant chaque centimètre de peau qu'il découvrait au fur et mesure, un sourire ravi aux lèvres en entendant l'autre en train de commencer à perdre la tête. Ses doigts se stoppèrent sur deux petits points roses sensibles, qu'il pinça avant de les tourner.

"Maarten, por favor ngh arrête !"

"C'est toi qui a commencé alors assume !"

Et il se mit à descendre une main le long de son torse jusqu'à arriver un obstacle dont il allait se débarrasser. Il descendit encore un peu avant qu'un bruit de zipper ne soit entendu. À ce simple bruit, l'espagnol se mit paniqué encore plus avant de s'apercevoir que son pantalon se trouva désormais sur le sol. Puis son caleçon subit le même sort. Avec plus rien sur son chemin il s'empara de la virilité de l'autre le récompensant d'un gémissement de surprise tandis qu'il se mis à lui mordiller la nuque en y laissant bien la trace de son passage. Il se mit a effectué des vas et vient dont il augmenta le rythme après quelques secondes. Pourquoi devrait il le ménager avec tous ce qu'il lui avait fait ?  
Ses lèvres descendirent vers son omoplate pendant qu'il continuait de le torturer. Il sentit l'excitation de l'autre grandir … de même que la sienne. Passant son autre main dans le dos de sa victime non consentante, allant faire entrer son index à l'intérieur de lui. Un cri de douleur. Il l'entra encore plus puis un second sans lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à la présence. Et encore plus de cris. Lâchant son intimité il défit son propre pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Le néerlandais retira ses doigts avant de laisser sa virilité entrer en l'autre qui ne put que crier encore plus. C'était chaud, étroit … bref assez agréable en faite.  
Antonio de son coté restait haletant, essayant de ne pas y penser, du moins comme il pouvait. Pourtant,il fut vite tiré à son répit lorsque Maarten se mit à bouger en lui sans la moindre délicatesse, le tout pendant que son intimité subissait quelque chose de semblable. Le brun se remit à gémir entre la douleur et le plaisir qu'il éprouvait, tournant sur le coté pour essayer de voir son tortionnaire. Ce dernier releva la tête et il tenta sa chance en l'embrassant. Un baiser qu'il devint très vite plus brûlant.

Une fois le baiser brisé, le néerlandais resta perplexe sur le geste de l'autre.

"Qu'est ce que … ?"

"Q... Qué ? C … C'est pas … compliqué... "

"De quoi pas compliqué ?"

L'interrogea t-il en augmentant la cadence.

"Ngh ! Po … Porque … Te … Te quiero ! Ce … C'est pour ça que mmm je ne voulais … pas que tu ... partes"

Tous deux prirent une teinte rougeâtre à ces paroles. Ils se remirent à s'embrasser encore une fois tandis que la vitesse des vas et vient augmenta de nouveau et surtout en y allant plus profondément. Au fond, peut être que si Maarten ressentait cette aversion pour l'espagnol s'était peut-être parce qu'il ressentait la même chose et qu'il ne voulait pas l'avouer. Désormais ses caresses reflétait plus des sentiments positifs. Il continua ainsi, ses lèvres allant lui faire quelques baisers sur l'épaule, l'omoplate, la nuque et sa main de lui allant et venant le long de son torse. Quelques instants après, il se senti sur le point de défaillir et il atteint l'orgasme dans l'espagnol qui vint peu avant dans un gémissement dont on pouvait distinguer le prénom du blond. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois dans un baiser empli de passion avant de tomber de fatigue et de se couvrir avec la couverture présente sur le canapé. Puis ils finirent par s'endormir tous deux.

Le lendemain matin, la belge se leva au premier rayon de soleil, bien reposée, avant de descendre les escaliers qui menaient au salon et de trouver le trio encore endormis, mais pas comme elle l'aurait parié. D'un coté Lovino était encore assis la tête sur la table. Tandis que 'son frère' et Antonio, et bien il faut avouer qu'elle était plus que surprise et même tentée de prendre une photographie d'eux pour une certaine hongroise en les voyant ainsi, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

**A/N: En espérant qu'elle plaira, c'est ma toute première fic d'Othello pair donc, merci d'être indulgent. Alors je suis partie du principe que Spain avait fait la cicatrice à Ned une fois qu'il s'était rebeller contre lui. Pour info, oui le repas fait par Belgique est bel et bien un repas de Noël traditionnel, quand au limoncello il s'agit d'une liqueur à base de citron du sud de l'Italie. **

**Fic réalisée pour un Secret Santa sur le rpg où je suis.**

_(1)__: Grand frère !_ en néerlandais.


End file.
